pretty_little_afandomcom-20200215-history
Season 3
'Season 3 '''of ''Pretty Little A was renewed by Liarseverywhere via Twitter. Consisting of 18 episodes, the season will premiere on July 20, 2014 and the season will end on March 1, 2015. Storylines Spencer Hastings Spencer, along with the PLLs, must fight for their lives while on 'A's deadly cruise. Upon her return, Spencer meets her demise when her mother suspects her of being suicidal. After a long week of explaining to her mother that she's happy with her life, Spencer and Toby begin to plan the wedding of the year. While in a Romeo and Juliet inspired dream, Spencer realizes that her love for Toby is eternal. With Sutton back, Spencer becomes more suspicious of Alison turning back into her old self. Spencer attempts to let Jason in on this little secret, but he's not having it. With all of Rosewood showing up to Spoby's wedding, Spencer and Toby head off to their honeymoon. When Spencer and Toby return, things are not the same as when they left. Tabitha Clark was murdered and the PLLs have joined forces with Sutton to bring down Alison, the queen of mean. 'A' plants a video of shimself killing Tabitha on Spencer's laptop, making the Liars scared for Spencer and she is the first to figure out that Tabitha knew that she was going to die. Days go by, and nothing pops up. Spencer finally forgives Alison, and turns on Sutton. The PLLs set out to find 'A', but are ultimately find out that the 'A' that they were onto was just a decoy and that the real 'A' has much in store for them. Emily Fields Emily, along with the PLLs, must fight for their lives while on 'A's deadly cruise. Upon her return, Emily and Alison have trouble coming to terms with how they feel about each other. Emily also has a hard time with dealing with "murdering" Naomi Zeigler. Emily and Hanna see Mona and wonder if she's alive ore just a ghost trying to contact the PLLs. Deciding to tell the police about 'A' might have been her best decision yet. With the PD on their side, Emily finds it easier to focus on her connection with Alison. Emily and the others turn on Alison at the last minute, causing Emily to look for evidence on Alison with Tabitha Clark and find closure with the whole Naomi situation. When Tabitha is murdered, Emily blames herself and Alison for the murder. Emily is determined to find proof that Alison committed the crime, but then finds herself in some hotter stew. Emily is attacked and forced to believe Alison's story. The PLLs set out to find 'A', but are ultimately find out that the 'A' that they were onto was just a decoy and that the real 'A' has much in store for them. Hanna Marin Hanna, along with the PLLs, must fight for their lives while on 'A's deadly cruise. Upon her return, Hanna begins to see her dead friend, Mona, and she has to ask herself if Mona is dead or alive. Hanna sits Alison down, with the Liars, and asks her about her history with her twin. Not believing Alison's story, Hanna is the first to turn on Alison and make it hurt. Hanna and the PLLs join Sutton and attempt to drag Alison down to hell. Spiraling out of control, Hanna and Caleb take a dark turn and stop on drinking lane. After finding the truth in Alison's statements, Hanna has to bring Emily into the light and show her that Alison isn't guilty. With the help of Mona, Hanna and her friends put themselves one step in front of 'A.' The PLLs set out to find 'A', but are ultimately find out that the 'A' that they were onto was just a decoy and that the real 'A' has much in store for them. Aria Montgomery Aria, along with the PLLs, must fight for their lives while on 'A's deadly cruise. Upon her return, Aria is bombarded with questions from her family about what happened in Jamaica. Aria and the others tell the Rosewood PD about 'A'. Now protected from 'A', Aria finds that now is a good time to reconcile with Ezra, but she is proven wrong when she falls for a college boy. Aria and Ezra hit a rocky patch in their relationship and decide to call it off. After Tabitha being murdered, Aria and Spencer, with the help of Mona, come up with a plan to prove that Alison is indeed the one who killed Tabitha. The downfall of Aria and Ezra's relationship is not as hard when Aria decides to become even closer with Alex Stamros, that college boy. Aria and Alex decide to have sex, which strains Aria and Ezra's relationship even more. When confronted by Ezra, Aria explains that Alex gives her the love that she wants, but she loves Ezra. The PLLs set out to find 'A', but are ultimately find out that the 'A' that they were onto was just a decoy and that the real 'A' has much in store for them. Alison DiLaurentis Alison, along with the PLLs, must fight for their lives while on 'A's deadly cruise. Upon her return, Alison is determined to keep her twin out of the picture without incriminating herself first. After spilling all of the details about her and Sutton's past relationship, the PLLs don't know if Alison is trustworthy. To keep up with the girls, Alison goes to the extremes, but ultimately fails at keeping the Liars by her side. Losing her friends one-by-one, Alison falls apart. All of her friends leave her in the dust, the last one being Emily, the one who she thought had her back. Alison eventually gains Aria's trust back, then the others. Alison gets what she wants and Sutton is kicked out of the PLLs. The PLLs set out to find 'A', but are ultimately find out that the 'A' that they were onto was just a decoy and that the real 'A' has much in store for them. Alison is fighting for her life when 'A' meets her at the top of the sawmill. Alison has nowhere to run. Sutton Drake Sutton finds herself in a world of trouble when she finds out that 'A' is on the cruise and might end up killing everyone around her. In attempt to save her own skin, Sutton tells the PLLs about Alison, forcing them to close in on her and keep the attention off of Ali. After joining the Liars, Sutton and the girls go looking for evidence that could make Alison prove that Ali is in fact 'A', but their actions have serious consequences. Tabitha Clark was murdered. Alison gains back the PLLs trust and kicks Sutton out of their group. Sutton returns to school and runs into Mike Montgomery and the "new" Alison DiLaurentis, Kendra Ferris. Cast Main Cast Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery – 17/17 Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields – 17/17 Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin – 17/17 Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis – 17/17 Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings – 16/17 Recurring Cast Sean Faris as Gabe Holbrook – 14/17 Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh – 12/17 Lindsey Shaw as Paige McCullers – 12/17 Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz – 11/17 Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal – 9/17 Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers – 9/17 Sasha Pieterse as Sutton Drake – 7/17 Roma Maffia as Linda Tanner – 7/17 Olga Alexandrovskaia as Tabitha Clark – 6/17 Lauren London as Ken Ferris – 6/17 Laura Leighton as Ashley Marin – 5/17 Luke Kleintank as Travis – 5/17 Vanessa Ray as CeCe Drake – 4/17 Cody Allen Christian as Mike Montgomery – 4/17 Jamie Dornan as Alex Stamros – 4/17 Lesley Fera as Veronica Hastings – 3/17 Brant Daugherty as Noel Kahn – 3/17 Nolan North as Peter Hastings – 3/17 Guest Cast Tammin Sursok as Jenna Marshall – 2/17 Drew Van Acker as Jason DiLaurentis – 2/17 Rosie Huntington-Whiteley as Iris Taylor – 2/17 Holly Combs as Ella Montgomery – 2/17 Torrey DeVitto as Melissa Hastings – 2/17 Robert Pattinson as Professor Red – 1/17 Chad Lowe as Byron Montgomery – 1/17 Dylan Walsh as Quinten Stamros – 1/17 Andrea Parker as Jessica DiLaurentis – 1/17 Bianca Lawson as Maya St. Germain – 1/17 Aeriel Miranda as Shana Fring – 1/17 Robbie Amell as Nick Maxwell – 1/17 Jim Abele as Kenneth DiLaurentis – 1/17 Episodes 3A Moments after the 2B Finale, the PLLs are forced to save themselves from A's torturous game. 3B The PLLs must fight to put Alison behind bars and get justice for the fallen. Navigational Category:Season 3 Category:Pretty Little A Category:Season 3A Category:Season 3B